


Все беды от блондинок

by Arminelle



Series: Первое испытание [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Revenge, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Даже если ты в тюрьме, не думай, что сможешь скрыться от чужого правосудия.
Relationships: Original Male Characters & Original Female Character
Series: Первое испытание [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835506
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Все беды от блондинок

Все пошло наперекосяк с той самой ночи, когда на их пути попалась та девчонка с длинными светлыми волосами. Рэнделл до сих пор помнил ее личико — жалко, что не успел порисовать на нем ножом; он бы с удовольствием понаблюдал, как по нежной белой коже узорами стекает кровь.

Тогда все складывалось на редкость удачно: они стребовали долг с Хагена, и тот, слава Маску, наконец-то перестал корчить из себя идиота и отдал все деньги, которые были в его занюханной ювелирной лавочке. Кинжал у горла — лучший аргумент.

Так вот, тогда-то ему и попалась та беспечно шагающая по ночной улице девица. Бледненькая, чистенькая, с яркими серыми глазами и такой фигурой, что в штанах у Рэнделла сразу же заныло — он сразу же решил, что ему ее послал сам Маск в награду за верное служение.

Как он ошибался.

Проблемы начались, когда на истошные крики девчонки принесся ее дружок-полуэльф — не то, что бы он составлял проблему, но Рэнделл вообще не любил, когда приятные дела откладывались из-за досадных пустяков. А так и случилось. В общем-то, пока они разбирались с настырным дружком, в переулок очень невовремя ввалился патруль.

Чертова девчонка, недаром она блондинка. От блондинок одни проблемы, особенно, когда они живые.

Примерно так они и оказались в этой вонючей каталажке. Без денег, которые отняла стража, без ножей, которые забрали тюремщики, и без надежды на будущее. Хорошо зима начинается, Асмодей их забери!

…Вначале Рэнделл увидел у двери две тени — одну побольше, другую поменьше; та, что побольше, шагнула вперед.

— Здравствуйте, ребятки, — звучным и низким женским голосом сказала Большая Тень.

В полумраке сверкнули знакомые серые глаза. «Что он тут делает?», — успел подумать Рэнделл, прежде чем на него обрушился удар. Он взревел от ярости и попытался броситься в ответ, но все случилось слишком неожиданно — и к тому же у него больше не было ножа, который, как известно, лучший аргумент; неизвестно откуда вывалившийся дружок давешней блондинки схватил его за ногу и одним сильным движением стащил с койки. С соседнего лежбища, жутко вытаращив глаза, вскочил Чарли — в их банде он был самым быстрым, но его это не спасло, потому что Большая Тень, оказавшаяся рослой полуорчихой, с легкостью отбросила его к противоположной стене, по которой он сполз и так там и остался. На верхнем ярусе перестал дышать Тедди — надеется, падла, что его не заметят, с ненавистью подумал Рэнделл.

— Помнишь меня? — над ним нависло лицо дружка. — Вставай!

Качаясь, он повиновался — и тут же левая скула взорвалась болью.

— Не помню, — выплюнул Рэнделл сквозь зубы. — Стану я каждого клопа помнить…

Он размахнулся — но дружок неожиданно ловко увернулся и резким, подлым движением пнул его в живот ногой; Рэнделл согнулся и захрипел.

— Ну что, — дружок схватил его за волосы и потянул вверх, заставив запрокинуть лицо, — нравится быть беспомощным? Не нравится, да? Ей тоже не нравилось!

— Пшел нахер, недоносок, — простонал Рэнделл.

— Я тебя вперед пропущу. Как джентльмен.

Свободной рукой он заехал Рэнделлу в челюсть, и во рту что-то хрустнуло.

— Это тебе за то, что порезал ей шею, паскуда, — еще удар, — это за то, что полез под юбку, — и еще, — а это за то, что чуть не сломал ей колено…

Вскоре левый глаз Рэнделла заплыл и почти перестал что-либо видеть; осколок выбитого зуба порезал язык, а лицо стало неподвижной маской.

И он все еще не мог разогнуться, раздери его дьяволы.

— Дарвин, — сквозь покрывало боли донесся до него женский голос, — хватит, может?

— Не хватит. Итарра…

— А я говорю, хватит. Пошли отсюда.

Напоследок дружок блондинки, которого звали Дарвин, обтер свои окровавленные руки об его куртку и нагнулся так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.

— Приятно было познакомиться, — он криво улыбнулся.

Рэнделл мог только в бессильной ярости наблюдать, как они уходят, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь; кое-как он подполз к койке и положил на нее голову, баюкая разбитое лицо.

На верхнем ярусе тихо, как помойная крыса, лежал Тедди. Может, даже сдох.

Неплохо будет потом отыскать этого Дарвина. Рэнделл с удовольствием представил, как выковыривает острием ножа его наглые серые глаза и как рвет на лоскуты проклятое смазливое лицо, обнажая связки и кости…

Маск, как же больно.

Все беды, мать их, от блондинок. А эту он даже не успел трахнуть.


End file.
